The Swarm is Coming
by NationalCraft
Summary: The Galaxy of Smash is back, all the worlds come together once again for unknown reasons. However people no longer questions why, people are now enjoying their lives and no longer fear what plagued them before. But that may be a mistake. As a force even more powerful than Tabuu and his army is coming. This story will follow Smash Canon as much as possible, including the trailers!


AN: Welcome to my newest story, which is basically going to be a story that is going to follow the Super Smash Bros 4 'canon' as much as possible, and making a story that is believable. Hope you enjoy, if there's any errors I missed, please be sure to tell in a review! Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Karts and Competition!<p>

"So long, King Bowser!" Mario turned his head and waved to Bowser as he turned sharply around a corner in his futuristic, anti-gravity, red kart. Mario shifted gears automatically with his large white gloves with a smile on his face. As he looked back in front of him, he could see the track made of a massive assortment of colours, a Rainbow Road.

Bowser, the massive green and red dragon-turtle Mario just insulted, growled in frustration. Although he knew his kart was faster on straights, and as he threw the machine into top gear, his face filled with a devilish smirk. The duo were barely in front of the other 3 races. 'Mario's brother', 'the Princess' and an 'Oversized Monkey', as Bowser liked to call them.

Although as Bowser speed up, Donkey Kong the brown-furred 'Oversized Monkey', crashed into him from the side with an, "RaahRaah!" Bowser couldn't believe his recklessness and his eyes widened.

"We can fall off this track you IDIOT!" Donkey Kong just laughed at this before driving off in front of Bowser with his red tie having his initials: 'DK' in yellow on the centre brushing over his shoulder. Although the spiked shelled dragon spoke true words. The Rainbow Road they were on had parts with no barriers, and DK almost threw them both of into a never ending space above a planet. But to be fair, there was someone who would save them if they fell off.

"Now Princess Peach and Mario's brother Luigi take the opportunity to go straight past the beaten Bowser into 3rd and 4th place!" And his name, was Lakitu. He's a yellow turtle with a small mouth and a green shell. He sat on top of a cloud where he could watch the race. He held a camera on his shoulders which could be attached to the bottom of the cloud so people from around the galaxy could watch the race. Also beside him was a massive fishing rod, used to catch any races who fell off this dangerous track.

While Lakitu continued his commentary, Peach tried to slip past Luigi by taking the inside lane, but Luigi kept driving in front of her. Stopping her from going anywhere. But this meant Luigi had to semi-sacrifice catching up to Donkey Kong at this point, who was right on Mario's tail. But this allowed Bowser to catch up and fall into the impossibly small gap between the Green plumber and the pink dressed Princess.

Mario glanced half way backwards to see Donkey Kong right beside him. They glared at one another and silently snarled as they got closer. However as their gaze fell on the track again, speeding through at maximum speed, a powerful wind went between the both of them. Causing both Mario and DK to spin out, which meant the other 3 races behind them had to quickly slow to a stop.

The wind that zoomed past them was in fact a pink blob dashing through space on a yellow star. Its speed was completely out of the driver's league. His name was Kirby, someone who knew this Galaxy the beings found themselves on like the back of his hand. Kirby then flew off the track and back into space, enjoying the freedom the Jump Star gave him. Although it wasn't long before another 'wind' dashed past him, leaving behind a trail of blue particles. This caused Kirby to lose control, he was launched in the air and had to try and grab onto the Jump Star. But he continued to lose balance as his weight caused it to flip all over the place.

Kirby then found himself flying towards the ground, and as the Jump Star crash landed it disappeared, leaving Kirby to skid against the ground head first on to Rainbow Road. After he stopped skidding, he just laid there. It was then that the blue particles from before landed safely some paces in front of him. This blue light then revealed a similar, smaller, yellow blob in the form of a star. The being then walked over to Kirby and tapped him three times.

Eventually, Kirby woke up, he temporarily forgot where he was and looked around. Once he realised he was on Rainbow Road and space was still there, he looked at the yellow star in surprise. With his move agape, the other 5 racers from before: Mario, DK, Bowser, Luigi and Peach appeared. All in their respective, coloured coded karts, they stopped to surround Kirby and the star.

When DK saw Kirby, he couldn't help but poke him a couple of times from the safety of his Kart, as if trying to see how soft he was. Before Kirby could say anything, another blue light landed on the track, although this time the being was much bigger. It was taller than all of them accept for Bowser and DK. Though that's only if the 'Oversized-Monkey' ever stood up right. Which is basically never.

As the blue light continued to shine, the yellow star jumped up in excitement and ran over to the being on sight. Once the rest of them gazed at her, they saw a tall woman with long blonde hair covering one of his aqua coloured eyes. On top of that hair she had a small silver crown with red and blue gems inside. She was dressed in a silky light blue dress with white outlined stars patterned on the bottom and a silver brooch with a yellow centre.

She was instantly recognised by Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser. Although as she held the yellow star like a mother, DK and Kirby didn't know what to say.

"Rosalina?" Mario, clad in his red and blue plumber suit, said unbelievably. She smiled to them all softly, Luigi was speechless, and just seemed to hide under his green hat that matched the rest of his outfit. Bowser just looked the other way, as if pretending not to see her, and Peach just sweat dropped at both of their reactions.

"Hello to all of you. It appears I've been brought to this galaxy with you this time. In case you didn't already know, my name is Rosalina and this is Luma. And this Luma seems to be the only one with me." Luma the luma looked up at her for a moment, then smiled and looked as if it went to sleep in her arms.

"Well I'm glad to have you here, Rosalina and Luma." Peach replied in her light voice. Rosalina nodded and was about to say something more but then Lakitu flew over to them all and couldn't help but awkwardly laugh.

"Um, the race has been called off, so don't worry about that. Also, the Airbus is here whenever you want to leave." Kirby and Rosalina didn't know what he meant until a massive cloud, which was entirely flat and didn't look like a bus at all, appeared which could easily fit all the racers and their karts.

Bowser looked over to his minion before driving his kart into the Airbus, not all that interested in talking to Rosalina. He was only there for the competition and beating Mario. He then jumped out the vehicle and growled to himself while leaning against the high tech piece of machinery.

"As are all of us other than King Grumpy over there." Mario laughed while Luigi, DK and Kirby nodded in agreement at the exact same time. Bowser didn't actually hear them properly and just grunted when he heard the word 'King'. Peach found herself giggling at this and Rosalina smiled all the same. Already knowing how Bowser is. "Well then, we have another competition that's about to happen, care to come with us?"

Rosalina thought for a moment before replying. "I think I want to make sure that none of the other lumas and those toads on that spaceship aren't here first. I'm sure I'll find you all at some point though. Thanks for the offer." Mario sighed but understood, he wasn't all that happy with her being alone, especially since that Subspace invasion happened during the 'Brawl' time period.

"If you need any help, just call for us." Mario answered back, Luigi wasn't happy about it either, but he was no where near confident enough to ask if he could go with her and so just kept silent.

"Of course I will." And with that, Mario, Luigi, DK, Peach and Kirby all got into the Airbus. While no one specifically asked if Kirby wanted to come, with the journey Mario and him went on during the Subspace time, his invitation was a given. Once they were all out of their karts, they leaned over the edge and waved goodbye to Rosalina, who did the same back with her constant smile on her face.

"Well, I just hope that she's alright." The red plumber said as he sat down on one of the many seats on the cloud driving through space.

"So do I, brother. So do I..." Luigi finally spoke up.

* * *

><p>"98... 99... 100... 101! You ain't done yet! Yeah, feel the burn!" The black trainer clad in a red jacket and jeans said to push a white guy in a purple outfit complete with a hoodie, trousers and black boots to his limits. He was doing sit ups with his trainer holding his feet and his body over the edge of a wall, so if the trainer let go he would fall down. He wasn't slowing down at all, completely consistent and must of had a body of iron under the hoodie.<p>

Moments later he was on the floor skipping again and again with a rope, the room was dark with walls made of bricks and the floor a grey asphalt. "Keep it up son! Pick the pace baby!" And he did after hearing that. His skips was so ridiculous fast that when he jump up it looked more like a shield surrounding him and it whipped up a wind knocking back the trainer, the chair behind him and a cardboard box off to the right.

After that feat was complete, he had green boxing gloves and was punching through the air. "Jab, jab! One, two! Faster, faster! Hit 'em baby! Get serious kid! Smash 'em! Straight! Uppercut! Punch, punch, punch!" His punches were coming out like lightning bolts. No movement in his technique were wasted, and no power was lost in the speed. And his combos came out completely natural, unrivaled by anybody.

"Give 'em the goods!" Then, the boxer stomped his foot on the ground and charged up his hand behind him with a white punching bag tied to the roof by a chain that looked as if it had eyes in front of him.

"Arggggggggh!" And he released the final punch, he smashed his fist against the punching bag, which crumpled forward allowing him to hit it again in the same uppercut without withdrawing his fist. This Sent it flying off the chain and through the closed window, smashing the glass to pieces.

The boxer threw off his hoodie, revealing a black vest and green shorts, showing his obviously muscular physique and punched through the air one more time in success.

"Nice work, Mac. Looks like you're ready for the tournament." The boxer turned around, with a curious look on his face. "Oh, I forgot to tell ya. In this place we found ourselves in, turns out theirs a boxing ring that's similar to the one from home. And they're holding a competition in it, find out who's the best fighter. Just like the World Circuit. So, you interested?"

Little Mac, as he is called by the rest of the world back from he's from, thought for a moment before simply smiled at the proposition.

"That's what I like to see! You may want to put the hoodie back on though, its a long journey there." Little Mac just sighed, while Doc Louis, the trainer in red and blue, couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you review, it'll make me update this story faster. In fact, if I get a review before Sunday, I'll update the story at least the day after.<p>

And, a bit of shameless advertisement, I'm starting a Super Smash Bros 4 RP forum, add this after the fanfiction web address:

forum/Super-Smash-Bros-4-The-RP/161596/

Or check my profile!

Anyway, as I said, thanks for reading, please review and until next time!


End file.
